Don't Let Go
by SisAngel
Summary: Originally "Closer To Love" a B&B songfic, is now a multi-chapter songfic as requested by *Kaleigh Windelynn*. B&B get caught in a dangerous storm. Will they make it out together? All songs by Mat Kearney. Beware the fluff factor!
1. Closer To Love

**Hi there! This is my third post of a fanfiction on this site. It's a Bones songfic to "Closer To Love" by Mat Kearney(I very much recommend his music, especially for writing!).**

**I think I might write another version(same song, different story but still use Bones), something a little deeper, but still keep this one because I do like it. I hope you like it too. :)**

**Also, "I'll, keep on tryin, I'm, tired of cryin, I got to find a way, to get on home to you." is a line from the song "Keep On Tryin" by Poco(I recommend this song too^^). It was featured in the episode "The Killer in the Concrete", Booth and Brennan sang it together in the diner. It was a sweet moment, one of my favorites :)**

* * *

_**She got the call today**_

_**One out of the gray**_

_**And when the smoke cleared**_

_**It took her breath away**_

Brennan's cell phone rang and she answered without checking the caller ID. She wasn't expecting to hear Deputy Director Cullen's voice on the other end, but when she did she closed her eyes and prepared for what she was afraid he'd say. Though however prepared she thought she was, she still lost her breath in a gasp when he said it, "I'm sorry Dr. Brennan to have to tell you this, but a half an hour ago, a bomb went off in the Milwaukee convention center."

**_She said she didn't believe_**

**_It could happen to me_**

**_I guess we're all one phone call from our knees_**

**_We're gonna get there soon_**

"I don't believe it. He can't be dead." she said as she fell to her knees in the middle of her hotel room, tears forming in her eyes as she angerly hung up on Cullen.

She and Booth had been working for the past week in Wisconsin near Lake Michigan where there had been a string of bombings. Brennan was there to identify victims of the bombings, and Booth was there to be arrest the bomber. The mission was simple: Track down the murderer and catch him before he killed anyone else. There was evidence showing that the killer was planning an attack on the Milwaukee convention center. He had no reason to bomb this place other than the fact that he only aimed for places with large crowds and there was some kind of comic con happening tonight. Booth was the lead agent on the case, so of course he was at the convention waiting to take down the criminal, but all did not go as planned.

_**If every building falls**_

Before they could find the suspect in the crowd, the bomb went off and the building collapsed. Dozens of the hundreds that were attending died, and the rest were still being found in the rubble by search and rescue.

_**And all the stars fade**_

Brennan looked out the large window in her room and up to the late evening sky. The stars seemed to be fading from her sight as the tears in her eyes made the sky a blur.

Booth opened his eyes to find his lower half trapped under boards of plaster from the wall his post was next to. Looking up he saw that the roof that once hung above was gone and he could see the stars shining down on him. A weak grin spread across his bloody face as the stars made him think when Brennan had once mentioned loving stars. His eyes drifted shut, making the stars fade from his sight, but he stayed conscious with a light smile, the only thing keeping him holding on was the image of her in his mind.

"Bones." he whispered weakly.

**_We'll still be singing this song_**

**_The one they can't take away_**

The lyrics of the song they had once sang together somehow came to her mind and she said them aloud through her tears, "I'll, keep on tryin, I'm, tired of cryin..."

"...I got to find a way, to get on home to you" he whispered off-tune to the image of her in his mind.

**_I'm gonna get there soon_**

**_She's gonna be there too_**

**_Cryin' in her room_**

**_Prayin' "Lord come through"_**

**_We're gonna get there soon_**

"I'll get there soon, Bones." whispering again to the image in his mind. He knew she had probably been told he was missing or was presumed the worst by now. A scoff escaped his lips at this, 'Nobody has faith anymore.' he thought to himself.

Continuing to stare out the window, the tears streaming down her face were apparent in the reflection on the glass before her. For the first time, she looked to the sky and said a prayer she had heard Booth say once before to a God she didn't believe in. 'I hope your faith is enough, Booth.' she thought to herself.

**_Oh, it's your light_**

**_Oh, it's your way_**

**_Pull me out of the dark_**

**_Just to shoulder the weight_**

**_Cryin' out now_**

**_From so far away_**

**_You pull me closer to love_**

**_Closer to love_**

As the two firefighters attempted to pull him out of the darkness of the rubble, he let out a cry as a searing pain shot through his left leg. The only thing giving him the strength to get out was Bones, and knowing that every inch he was pulled out of the remnants of this building, the closer he was pulled to his Bones.

Together the two firefighters helped Booth to the waiting ambulance where they assessed the wound on his leg. A large gash up the outer side of his left calf from the ankle to the knee. Other than that, a minor concussion and a few bloody cuts on his face, he was one of the lucky ones. After stitches and bandages, he was released without even needing a trip to the hospital, for which he was thankful.

Ignoring the orders from the EMTs, Booth bolted to his SUV, climbing in and pressing his foot to the gas as he switched on the siren.

**_Meet me once again_**

**_Down off Lake Michigan_**

**_Where we could feel the storm blowin'_**

**_Down with the wind_**

He was heading in the direction of the hotel that was down off Lake Michigan, only a short drive to the shore. The heaviness in the air indicated a storm rolling in, and the violent winds and crashes of thunder that followed only moments after the humidity had settled only made it more apparent.

**_And don't apologize_**

**_For all the tears you've cried_**

**_You've been way too strong now for all your life_**

Booth knew how strong she was, and knew with experience that she was able to compartmentalize his death and move on, but he could feel in his gut that something was different about tonight. When it got piled on too fast, she could break, and he was afraid that she had broken this time. The week when every secret her parents ever kept had come out, she cried more than he had ever seen, and it killed him inside to see her like that. She apologized to him for seeming weak, but he assured her that he honestly knew she was strong, but every once in a while you need to let it out, especially when you are as strong all your life as she had been.

_**I'm gonna get there soon**_

_**You're gonna be there too**_

He pulled into the parking garage and rushed to the elevator, barely remembering to turn off the engine. Though the wait was painful, the music playing above him was familiar enough to calm him slightly.

"I'll, keep on tryin, I'm, tired of cryin, I got to find a way, to get on home to you." he hummed along, finding it ironic that that song was playing.

Booth's heart leaped when he heard the elevator ding when it reached her floor. Before the doors had even fully opened, he was halfway down the hall, nearing her room quickly.

**_Cryin' in your room_**

**_Prayin' "Lord come through"_**

**_We're gonna get there soon_**

The lights in the room all turned off, Brennan sat there on the armchair in the corner with silent tears rolling down her face as she repeatedly whispered the by now memorized prayer.

A knock came to the door that brought her out of her reverie. Curiosity struck her as she got a tightness in her stomach and she wondered if it was what Booth called a 'gut feeling'. She stood and stumbled through the darkness of the room to the door where she carelessly opened it without checking who it was.

**_Oh, it's your light_**

**_Oh, it's your way_**

**_Pull me out of the dark_**

**_Just to shoulder the weight_**

The second the door opened, strong hands on her shoulders pulled her out of the darkness of the room and into his arms where she practically fell limp.

**_Cryin' out now_**

**_From so far away_**

**_You pull me closer to love_**

**_Closer to love_**

Brennan let out a small gasp when he pulled her closer to him and tears escaped her eyes, knowing it was Booth without seeing his face.

_**Cause you are all that I've waited for all of my life**_

_**(We're gonna get there)**_

_**You are all that I've waited all of my life**_

"This is getting ridiculous." he whispered.

She pulled away slightly, taking in his wounded features for the first time, "What is?"

"The fact that when I'm not with you, I'm thinking about you and waiting on pins and needles to see you again."

"I don't -" her first instinct to ask what 'on pins and needles' meant was cut off by his soft smile.

"I get very anxious to see you again." he answered, knowing her too well to need the rest of her statement, "I've been waiting for you all my life, Bones, and I'm tired of waiting."

_**You pull me closer to love**_

_**Closer to love**_

_**Pull me closer to love (You are all that I've waited for)**_

_**You pull me closer to love**_

_**Closer to love**_

_**Closer to love (Cause you are all that I've waited for)**_

_**Closer to love**_

He gently held the sides of her face and lowered his lips down on to hers.

**_Pull me closer to love_**

Her hands landed on his chest and grabbed up handfuls of his shirt, pulling him closer to her, and closer to love.

_

* * *

_

Reviews make me giddy! :D


	2. All I Need

**Hi there! This was originally a one-shot songfic, but one of my readers, _Kaleigh Windelynn_, asked if I would continue it. So I started thinking, and decided to use another Mat Kearney song. I listened to every song of his(oh my, what a chore! I didn't enjoy that at all! XD(I did enjoy it because I lovelovelove him!)) and decided on two songs that, to me, sounded like they were the second and third installment of the story that "Closer To Love" told me. This is "All I Need", the next one you will have to wait and see what it is. It's a suprise! :)**

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites and alerts!**

**Lyrics are bold and italicized**

* * *

_**Here it comes it's all blowing in tonight  
**__**I woke up this morning to a blood red sky  
**__**They're burning on the bridge turning off the lights  
**__**We're on the run I can see it in your eyes  
**__**If nothing is safe then I don't understand  
**__**You call me your boy but I'm trying to be the man  
**__**One more day and it's all slipping with the sand  
**__**You touch my lips and grab the back of my hand  
**__**The back of my hand**_

Despite the raging storm that had blown in that night and filled the city with vicious thunder, blinding lightning and countless inches of rain, they both slept soundly. They had both been so tired that they didn't even don PJ's or even removing their shoes before falling asleep cuddled together. Booth was the first to wake the following morning, opening his eyes to the back of Brennan's head, her silky brown hair cascading across the pillow that they shared. He pulled her closer to him, burying his face in her hair and taking in the gentle sent of vanilla and lavender. Placing a kiss on the back of her neck he heard her sigh in in contentment and felt her lay her hand on his that was resting on her stomach. She scooted back against him, not that they could get much closer.

"Good morning." she sighed with a smile.

"Good morning." he smiled as well then placed a feather-light kiss on her cheek.

She rolled over and he wrapped his arms around her as they stared into each other's eyes with simple smiles adorning their faces. The harsh patter of the rain against the floor to ceiling window that was nearly as wide as the wall was accompanied by several flashes of lightning. The sudden deafening boom of the thunder made them both flinch in a start. The cry of the wind went by the window and sent a chill up Brennan's spine.

"That storm sounds pretty bad. We might not be able to get back to DC today." Booth said quietly.

"I don't mind." Brennan smiled and planted kiss on Booth's lips.

Just as the kiss was deepening they were startled apart by another crash of thunder. They reluctantly got out of bed and turned on the bedside lamps, banishing the darkness that filled the room between the flashes of lightning. Booth went to the window and as he opened the curtain, took in a sharp gasp at the site before him.

"Bones, check this out." he said.

She came up behind him, wrapping her left arm around his left and her right around his shoulders.

"Oh, my -" the lights went out as lightning danced across the red sky with a boom of thunder, interrupting Brennan in mid gasp.

The storm was raging before them. Wind was blowing abnormally fast, forcing the rain to fall horizontally. Fallen trees and lamp-posts littered the flooding street five stories below them. They looked to each other. He couldn't handle seeing the fear in her eyes so he turned back to the window.

"It's not safe to stay here, but we can't leave -" she placed a finger over his lips, stopping him mid sentence, and grabbed the back of his hand.

He gripped her fingers and turned back to look at her and they just stared into each other's eyes.

_**Guess we both know we're in over our heads  
**__**We got nowhere to go and no home that's left  
**__**The water is rising on a river turning red  
**__**It all might be OK or we might be dead  
**__**If everything we've got is slipping away  
**__**I meant what I said when I said until my dying day  
**__**I'm holding on to you, holding on to me  
**__**Maybe it's all gone black but you're all I see  
**__**You're all I see**_

They knew they were in over their heads. Neither had ever been in a hurricane before, but they were determined to make it out alive, together, no matter how hopeless it seemed at the moment with the condition of the city outside their window and the fact that they had nowhere to go even if their car wasn't under water right now in the underground parking garage of the hotel. They looked down to the water in the street that seemed to be turning the same shade of red as the sky and rising with every moment of heavy rain.

This wasn't good. It seemed like the world was crashing down around them. The thunder clapped, the rain hissed and the wind howled. The security they had awoken with, that seemed like all they had anymore, was slipping away.

"Bones," Booth started, looking back to her again, brown eyes full of sincerity with a touch of fear bore into her crystal blue, "I don't know what's going to happen in the next few hours during this storm, but I want you to know that I love you and I meant what I said when I promised that I won't leave you until the day I die. Remember that."

She just nodded with a small smile, then threw her arms around him.

"I love you too." she whispered into his ear as he wrapped his strong arms around her.

They just stood there, holding onto each other. Their situation was dark, but they were determined to see each other through it. Because each other were all they could see in the darkness the storm created.

_**The walls are shaking, I hear them sound the alarm  
**__**Glass is breaking so don't let go of my arm  
**__**Grab your bags and a picture of where we met  
**__**All that we'll leave behind and all that's left  
**__**If everything we've got is blowing away  
**__**We've got a rock and a rock till our dying day  
**__**I'm holding on to you, holding on to me  
**__**Maybe it's all we got but it's all I need  
**__**You're all I need**_

A purple bolt flashed dangerously close, hitting the roof of the hotel with a crash that left Brennan and Booth's ears ringing like an alarm clock and made the building feel as if the walls were shaking. He knew it would happen the second he saw the lightning, so Booth pulled Brennan away from the window just as the glass shattered, shards flying in every direction. He pinned her against the wall, covering her body with his and her face with his hands. She just held tightly to him. Booth took a step back and looked her over, making sure he had protected her from the glass.

"Come on, we have to get out of here!" he said over the roar of the wind and rain.

She grabbed hold of his arm as they hurried to the door that lead to the hall. The knob was hot to the touch and burned Booth.

"What the hell?" he placed his hand on the door and it too was warm, and just then he noticed the smoke coming from under the door, "The lightning started a fire in the hall. The only way out is the window."

"What? Booth, we're five stories up!" she protested.

"We don't have a choice here, Bones." he said, "I'm almost positive there's enough flood water to break our fall. It's a hell of a lot better than burning to death."

She silently nodded as the wind changed direction and began to pull everything out of the room. Papers danced in the air, lamps were knocked over, and their security blew away as well. They stood at the ledge and looked into each other's eyes.

He held out his hand to her, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." she said without hesitation, and they both smiled at each other.

"Don't let go of my hand." he said before they kissed for what could be the last time.

They were each other's rock and all they had left.

And all they needed.

_**And if all we've got, is what no one can break,  
**__**I know I love you, if that's all we can take,  
**__**the tears are coming down, they're mixing with the rain,  
**__**I know I love you, if that's all we can take.**_

Together they jumped. Tears were streaming down their faces, mixing with the rain that soaked them in time it took them to fall those five stories into the dirty flood water.

**_A pool is running for miles on the concrete ground  
_****_We're eight feet deep and the rain is still coming down  
_****_The TV's playing it all out of town  
_****_We're grabbing at the fray for something that won't drown_**

In the river created by the rain ran that ran for miles in every direction, they were both under the surface. Somehow their grips on each other's hand had slipped. Brennan surfaced, the rain still adding to the watery hell she was in. She looked around, becoming more panic-driven with every second she didn't see Booth's head above water.

"Booth!" she called, "Booth!!" she tried louder, still with no answer.

--------

Back in D.C. Angela was comfortable on Hodgins' living room couch as she flipped through the channels on the TV, stopping on a news channel when she heard 'Milwaukee'.

"Milwaukee, Wisconsin is experiencing it's worst storm on record. With power outage of the entire city and severe flooding throughout the streets." said the reporter.

Angela covered her mouth with her hand, "Oh, my...Jack! Jack, come here!"

Hodgins came running in from the kitchen with a tea towel over his shoulder like he was a TV chef, "What is it, Ange?" he asked, standing behind the couch.

"Milwaukee, that's where Brennan and Booth are. There having a storm close to a hurricane." she said, pointing to the TV as images of the flooded city that were taken from a helicopter appeared on the screen.

Jack walked around the couch and gathered Angela in a hug when she started to cry,

"They'll be okay, Ange. They're together."

--------

Still searching frantically for Booth, Brennan grabbed hold of a plank of wood as it floated by, hoping it wouldn't drown like she feared Booth had.

"BOOTH!" she cried out again, once again without an answer.

* * *

**Reviews make me so happy that I get into giggle fits :D**


	3. Crashing Down

***I re-uploaded this chapter because I forgot to do a spell-check before posting it last night. Sorry to get your hopes up ^^"**

**But I will have the next chapter by tonight or tomorrow, so just sit tight and you'll have it before you know it :D**

**Hello again!**

**I present to you the third chapter of _"Don't Let Go"_!**

**This is not the final chapter. I still have at least one more. I'm not quite sure if I have more than one chapter left, but I might at least do an epeloge after the next chapter. In fact, I just thought of the epelog as I was writing this AN :D**

**Song is "Crashing Down" by, of course, Mat Kearney, A.K.A the greatest singer/songwriter EVAH!!!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_**These back steps are steeper to the ground  
The brightest stars are falling down  
I'm walking the edge, I'm walking the tightest rope  
We can be frank, reality rips on through, rolling like a hurricane  
I'm over the bridge and under the rain  
If everything's fallin', if everything's changed  
If I'm in the open, if I'm in the way**_

Holding onto the stray plank she was thankful to find, fighting to stay afloat, Brennan kept her eyes moving continually, watching for any sign of Booth. Her panic was becoming uncontrollable. The usually collected anthropologist who was never anything but calm, was crumbling with the gut-wrenching fear of losing him. As the rain continued to fall, the drops sparkling like stars as they made their journey from the sky, Brennan spotted a building several meters away, the stairs of which that lead up to the door were peaking out of the water. She swam as fast as she could, fighting back sobs for Booth and the hopelessness of the situation. Only the last five stone steps of the considerably long path up to the front door of the building were out of the water. When she felt the stone under her shoes she walked up the rest of the way. Her body had adjusted to the weightlessness the water provided, making her feel a hundred pounds heavier than she really was when she was out of the water.

The water level continued to rise, slowly claiming the fifth step from the top. As she walked along the narrow top step, feeling like she was on a tightrope as she tried to keep her balance, Brennan looked out to the flooded city, scanning the surface once again for Booth. Suddenly a wave of flood water came from up the street, causing a dangerously strong rip-tide. As she watched debris float by quickly, riding the current, reality began to sink in and rip through her chest like a hurricane in her heart. If he hasn't surfaced by now she thought ...he...he must be... a sob escaped her lips and she collapsed onto the steps, sitting with her legs folded against her chest, forehead to her knees. Everything was falling apart just as it had changed for the better. She felt so vulnerable, sitting out in the open as she cried with plenty of people around the hotel she had just come from as they tried to escape the fire, but she didn't care.

_**What am I doing here  
If you're not with me?  
What have I got to live for, if it's just my own dream  
Take it back to the beginning, back to the start  
When gravity's pulling, you're still holding my heart  
You come crashing down  
Crashing down**_

She didn't know what she was doing here without him. She had no reason now to fight through this storm. Why bother if it was just her? Because Booth would want me to. she thought to herself, Booth wouldn't want me to give up. It's not like myself to just give up. I can't.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, thinking back to the moment just before they jumped, when he pulled her into a kiss more passionate than any she had ever had. Her lips tingled with the ghost of his lips pressed against them. She wanted so badly to go back, however irrational it was since time travel did not exist, she just wanted to go back to the beginning of this whole mess and stop it from happening. Or at least to the last time she held his hand as they jumped from their fifth story hotel room.

Suddenly Brennan felt the pull of emotional gravity making her feel heavier than she did when she first got out of the water. But she had to find him. The man who had her heart.

The man who was her heart.

The second from the top step was now submerged and the top was slowly being swallowed by the tide. Brennan stood and started to wade into the water, taking a deep breath  
before diving in, swimming a few meters before surfacing again and continuing to swim.  
Her world was crashing down around her, but she wasn't about to give up fighting for her life. If for no-one else but Booth.

_**These four walls are closing in on me  
The talk is louder than I'll sing  
I want to be there, I want to be where you are  
But you know it all, every look and smile that aren't meant to break  
I'm over the bridge and under the rain**_

_**If everything's falling, if everything's changed  
If I'm in the open, if I'm in the way**_

As he hit the water, Booth felt his grip on Brennan's hand involuntarily release. Though when he continued sinking down towards the street at the bottom of this deathly deep river, unable to stop himself, he was thankful he hadn't pulled her down with him. He touched the pavement that he had been driving on only less than nine hours ago, still holding the breath he had forced himself to take in before they hit the water. Booth turned himself to face the surface that was almost twenty feet away and began to swim towards the legs he knew belonged to his Bones, when suddenly he was tugged back down by the ankle. He looked down to see his pant leg caught on the bolt of a fire hydrant. Grabbing the sturdy denim material, Booth gave one adrenalin-driven pull and tore himself free. His lungs were burning and his vision was becoming slightly dark.

He had to get to the surface for air or else he would die before he made sure she was safe and out of this storm.

As he started to swim he looked for Brennan's legs, but didn't see them. Hoping she had found higher ground, he swam as fast as he could. Just as he touched the surface with his fingertips, just as he was about to break through, he saw the bubbles and the visible pressure of the rip-tide heading straight for him. Eyes wide, lungs aching, he was hit with the crushing pressure of the currant. It felt like walls closing in around him, the sound of the water hissing in his ears was louder than anything he had ever heard as it pushed him close to a hundred meters down the street. He fought against it as much as he could while trying to conserve energy, but it didn't help at all.

When it finally stopped pushing him like a playground bully, he swam as fast as he could to the surface, breaking through with a deep gasp. Panting heavily, he looked around, hoping to see some sign of Brennan.

"Bones!" he called, hoping that she would hear the nickname and know it was him, even with the unusual rasp in his voice, "Bones!!" he tried again between ragged breaths.  
The only thing he could think about was the fact that she was alone and how much he just wanted to be there where she was, wherever she was. The rain continued to fall heavily upon him, giving him one constant as everything was changing.

_**What am I doing here  
If you're not with me?  
What have I got to live for, if it's just my own dream  
Take it back to the beginning, back to the start  
When gravity's pulling, you're still holding my heart  
You come crashing down  
Crashing down  
**_  
After resting for a moment to regain some energy, Booth began to swim as fast as he could in the direction he had come from. He didn't want to stay here without Bones. He had nothing to live for if it were just himself again. He remembered the beginning of their partnership when they couldn't stand each other. He was a different now than the man he was back then, and he never wanted to be that man again. He was a cold man with a heart weighed down by the gravity of anger and pain. But now she had his hart.

She was his heart.

_**And you say that everything is different, why don't we just hold on  
And you say that everything is different, why don't we just hold on  
Crashing down**_

He was slowly nearing the hotel that now had flames peaking out through the windows, a black cloud above it and people around it who had jumped out of the windows and into the water, but all he could see was the auburn head in the distance. Booth could feel himself smiling for the first time since he woke up only two hours ago.

Brennan swam as fast as her tired body would allow in the direction the current had gone, figuring she would use less energy going with the flow. She wasn't watching where she was going, her eyes burning from the dirty water. She barely kept her eyes cracked open just enough so not to run into something. But despite the pain that opening her eyes caused, they shot wide open when she heard it.

"Bones!"

She looked in every direction before stopping on his face less than thirty meters away.

"Booth!" her smile was bright as the sudden burst of adrenaline pushed her to swim faster as he swam towards her.

When they closed the distance between them they gripped each other's hand tightly and together swam towards a stone wall that was less then half above water. He helped her up onto it, but before he could climb up, another harsh current started up the street. Brennan saw it coming horribly quick and grabbed Booth's hand.

"A currant's coming!" she screamed over the boom of the wave, trying to pull him up by the hand.

But before he was out the wave went crashing by, trying to pull him with it and nearly pulling Brennan off of the island.

"Bones, let go! It'll pull you with it!" he said, but she only gripped tighter.

"We stick together no matter what! Just hold on!"

"Bones!"

"No!"

"Temperance!"

"Don't let go of my hand!" she used his own words on him.

His eyes were fierce, boring into hers, but also full of fear. As were hers. The current started to slow and Booth was able to grab onto the stone platform and hoist himself up, still holding Brennan's hand. Both still panting, they locked gazes, then wrapped their arms around each other tightly and closed their eyes so to concentrate on only the physical contact. Ignoring the rain. Ignoring the booming thunder that followed each flash of lightning. They just sat there, holding onto each other.

* * *

**Reviews make me squeal so loudly that my mom thinks something's wrong when really I'm just happy XD**


	4. Breathe In Breathe Out

****

Hello peoples of Earth and beyond!

**Let me start off by saying thank you thank you thank you for all of the subscriptions, favorites and kind reviews! They mean so much to me!**

**I'm afraid that I might have made Brennan a little out of character, so please let me know your honest opinion.**

**I would also like to welcome my new friend, _xwittychickx, _to ! It's nice to have you :)**

**And now, I give you the final chapter of "Don't Let Go" my second chapter fic!**

* * *

**_Breathe in  
Breathe out  
Tell me all of your doubt  
Everybody bleeds this way  
Just the same_**

**_Breathe in  
Breathe out  
Move on and break down  
If everyone goes away  
I will stay_**

All Brennan could do at that moment was breathe and cling to Booth as tightly as her tired muscles would allow, gripping handfuls of the back of his T-shirt as if he would disappear the second she lost her grip. He clung to her just as tightly, one hand resting on the back of her head, holding her head gently against his shoulder, the other where it belonged, on the small of her back.

"I didn't think...you made it...when I couldn't find you." she whispered between silent sobs, "I thought for sure you were going to let go just now."

"Hey...hey, I'm here. Just breathe." he rubbed her back soothingly as she slowly began to break down, "I'm here to stay."

She nodded against his shoulder as she began to collect herself. She took a deep breath and pulled away enough to look into his eyes.

"What do we do now?" she asked, the rain still coming down as hard as ever.

"Between the two of us, I'm sure we'll think of something. We'll be ok." he smiled reassuringly.

"I think we're sitting on the roof of a building." Brennan looked around, noticing ventilation shaft openings, "It's got to be at least two stories considering the depth of the water."

Booth nodded in agreement.

**_We push and pull  
And I fall down sometimes  
I'm not letting go  
You hold the other line_**

**_Cause there is a light in your eyes  
In your eyes_**

The already violent wind picked up to an even more dangerous speed, pushing and pulling everything around as the boom of thunder suddenly turned into the sound of chopper blades churning the air. Both could feel their hearts skip when they looked up to see two red helicopters in the distance, and both let out a laugh of relief. They stopped in mid air over a small gathering of people to load them in and take them to safety. Brennan and Booth stood when the choppers were overhead. There was enough room on the rooftop for one helicopter to land. The side door slid open and one of the co-pilots motioned for them to approach.

"There's only enough room for one of you in here!" the man shouted over the chopper and thunder when they were close enough to hear, "One of you will have to ride in the other chopper!"

They looked at each other.

"Go." Booth said instantly with a small reassuring smile, "I'll be right behind you."

Brennan was about to shake her head and protest, but realized there wasn't a choice. They couldn't ride together, and she knew she had no choice in who went first. He wouldn't go unless he knew she was safe. But it wasn't like she was letting him go forever, they would be back together soon. So she nodded.

_**Hold on hold tight  
If I'm out of your sight  
And everything keeps moving on  
Moving on**_

_**Hold on hold tight  
Make it through another night  
Everyday there comes a song with the dawn**_

As they held each other for a moment, his mouth next to her ear, he whispered "If I'm not there where you land, promise me you'll get somewhere safe."

"If you promise the same." she whispered back.

He pulled back enough to look into her glowing blue eyes before laying his lips on hers for a moment. When they parted he walked her up to the helicopter and helped her in, shutting the door behind her. He ducked and backed away from it as it started to lift up off the roof, keeping eye contact with her until he couldn't make out her face behind the tinted glass.

He took a deep breath as he said a silent prayer for both of them to have the strength to hold on and make it through. They just had to make it through today, and possibly tonight, and they could go home. At least he hoped it would be that easy.

When the second helicopter took the place of the first, one of the co-pilots opened the door and Booth jogged over to it and climbed in, the door shutting behind him.

**_We push and pull  
And I fall down sometimes  
I'm not letting go  
You hold the other line_**

**_Cause there is a light in your eyes  
In your eyes  
There is a light in your eyes  
In your eyes_**

The day was passing quickly. When Brennan finally took a moment to look at her watch over an hour after she had boarded the helicopter, and was surprised to see that it had been only three hours since she had awoke that morning at ten-thirty. Normally she wasn't one to sleep in so late, but there was something so comfortable about sleeping in Booth's arms. She hoped she would get the chance to sleep that way again tonight.

Around her were six other people including the pilot, and even though that wasn't a lot of people, there was no reason why she felt more alone than she did when she was a teenager.

The cabin was packed in tightly. Brennan's shoulder was pressed against the shoulder of an older gentleman, about her father's age, and with every bump of turbulence they knocked into each other, nearly pushing Brennan off the edge of the bench seat.

She couldn't help feeling like it was a mistake to separate from Booth, not that she had a choice in the matter. She just kept reminding herself she hadn't let him go for good. It was irrational to feel like she would never see him again. But she couldn't let the thought of him go.

Brennan felt the tears at the corner of her eye and the glimmer of one caught the attention of the man next to her.

"Are you ok, sweetheart?" he asked gently.

"Yes." she nodded, wiping the tear away.

The gentleman put his hand on top of hers on the seat, "It'll be okay. Don't you worry."

She gave him a small smile, "Thank you."

**_Breathe in, and breathe out  
Breathe in, and breathe out  
Breathe in, and breathe out  
Breathe in, and breathe out_**

Three hours later, the chopper was landing in a field near several tents and trailers. The red cross had set up the camp for the survivors of the storm to come and get food, water and medical attention if needed. Booth could hear in his head the pounding of his heart and the heaviness of each breath as he jogged through the camp, searching for Brennan. He crossed the camp twice with no sign and finally stopped a man he recognised as the pilot of the helicopter he had arrived on.

"What happened to the people on the other chopper?" he asked, catching his breath from his running.

"They were taken to another camp in the next town over, about an hour away." said the pilot, "In about an hour we're going to exchange some people so families can be together. You're welcome to go with them so you can be with your girlfriend."

"She's not -" he began to correct automatically then stopped himself with a smile and the memory of that last kiss, "Thanks, I will."

--------

Brennan was running across the camp, searching for any sign of Booth. Her breathing was heavier than it was when she went on her morning runs, but she was exhausted and pushing her body to run even though it was telling her to rest.

She finally slowed down and stopped someone whom she remembered from the chopper.

"Excuse me." she waited until he gave her his attention, "Do you know what happened to the other helicopter?"

"This camp was full so they went to another."

"Thank you." he gave her a nod in reply and she started off to one of the shelter tents, thankful that even though he wasn't here, there had been no problems with his chopper.

Once inside she took a seat on the floor in the corner, away from everyone else who was in there at the time, and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. There was no reason to be afraid. They were both safe from the storm. They weren't together, but he was safe and that was all that mattered to her right now. She looked up when she heard someone come into the tent. It was a short, curvy, blond woman with dark roots in her early to mid forties.

"This storm has been all over the news, so if anyone has family they would like to contact to reassure them of your safety, come get in line. We've got some phones for you to use." she said and was gone as quick as she came.

Brennan stood, realizing that Angela would be worried sick right now, and followed the small group of people to the phones. When it was finally her turn, she dialed the number and waited for the voice she knew would be outlined with tears.

"Hello?" a light, shaky voice came on the line.

"Ange, it's me."

"Bren? Oh my God! Are you ok? Is Booth? Is he with you?" the questions came out rapid fire in one breath.

"Breathe, Ange." Brennan laughed lightly, "Yes, I'm ok, and so is Booth. But, no, he's not with me. We were taken to different Red Cross camps."

"Oh, sweetie."

"It's fine. I know he's safe. That's all that matters. But after last night and everything that happened today, I wouldn't mind being next to him, you know?"

"I know, but it'll be okay. What happened last night?"

"I'll tell you everything when we get home, but right now I have to get off the line. Some others need to use the phone."

"Ok, sweetie. I love you. And be careful."

"I love you too, Ange." Brennan hung up the phone and walked back to the tent where she sat back down in the spot she had been, closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

That's where she stayed for an hour, going over every event of the last twenty-four hours in her mind...until she heard it, and her breath caught in her throat as her eyes flew wide-open.

--------

Two excruciating hours later and the van stopped next to other vehicles at the camp. Booth was one of the first ones out. He looked around, searching for that auburn hair, those piercing blue eyes, that mischievous smile.

"Bones!" he called, getting looks from passers-by.

_**Look left look right  
To the moon in the night  
And everything under the stars is in your arms**_

She stood quickly and ran outside, stopping outside the door of the tent. She looked around the camp grounds, then to the moon that was out now, lighting the camp as dusk was rapidly turning into night. Brennan tore her eyes from the hypnotic rock and looked around again when she faintly heard it once again.

"Bones!"

That's when she saw him. All six feet one inch of the broad shouldered man whom she trusted and loved more than anyone she had ever known. She smiled.

"Booth!" she started towards him, running as fast as she could as he turned around with a smile of his own.

Her arms were around his neck instantly, his around her waist, pulling her closer.

"You're ok." she breathed.

"Are you?" he asked quickly.

She pulled back and nodded, "Yes."

**_Cause there is a light in your eyes  
In your eyes  
There is a light in your eyes  
In your eyes  
There is a light in your eyes  
In your eyes  
There is a light in your eyes  
In your eyes_**

Unshed tears were sparkling in both their eyes as they leaned in, lips brushing. Booth gently took her face in his hands and pressed his lips into hers with every ounce of passion that had built up in the last four years. Brennan eagerly deepened the kiss, parting her lips slightly as she ran her fingers through his hair. After a long moment they parted and stared into each other's eyes, forehead against forehead, his hands still caressing her face.

"See, Bones? I told you we'd be ok." he smiled.

She matched his with a smile of her own, "I never doubted you, Booth."

* * *

**I am _so _sorry if you needed fillings after that ending! I know the fluff and sugar levels rivals that of cotton-candy XD**

**I hope it turned out to your liking. Hold tight, because the epilog is on it's way! :)**

**And you might want to schedule an appointment for the dentist for next week, because if you think this was fluffy, wait until you see the epilog! lol**

**Reviews make me happier than kittens prancing in rays of sunlight!**


	5. Epilog

**Hello, and welcome back to 'Don't Let Go', the multi-chapter Mat Kearney songfic! Here, I have the epilog! I can't believe I actually finished this! This is my second chapter fic!**

**This chapter is not a songfic, mainly because I couldn't find a song to go with what I had already written, so I just said to myself "What the heck? It's the epilog, not another chapter! I don't need to make this one a songfic too!" so I didn't.**

**And yes, I do talk to myself...a lot... XD**

**Thank you all so much for every subscription, favorite and review you have given me! I love you all!...you know. In a partner, atta-girl way ^^" XD**

* * *

After spending the night at the Red Cross shelter, Brennan and Booth were able to get a flight out of Wisconsin the next day, at the expense of the Jeffersonian, and Booth was quite happy that he got to spend the entire flight hand in hand with Brennan in first class. And as they walked through Washington Dulles International Airport, Booth's arm comfortably around Brennan's shoulders and neither with luggage due to it being left in the hotel, they saw at the other end of the terminal a very excited artist with a wide smile and a twinkle in her brown eyes.

"You made it!" Angela squealed, running up to capture Brennan in a hug, "I'm so glad you guys are ok!" she said, throwing her arms around Booth as well.

"It's good to see you too, Ange." Brennan smiled as they started towards the main entrance together.

"And thanks for picking us up." added Booth.

"Please, sweetie, it's my pleasure. I will take any excuse to see you guys as soon as possible after the week you had." Angela turned quickly to face Brennan, walking backwards and whispering, "And don't forget, you still need to tell me what happened the night before last."

"It's nothing you won't figure out on your own." Booth chuckled as Angela turned back around.

"Really?" she asked in an inquisitive tone, making Brennan laugh as well.

When they reached the car Angela went straight to the driver's side, Brennan and Booth on the other. As Brennan reached for the passenger door, Booth put his hands on her hips and turned her around to face him, her eyes wide at the sudden gesture. He lowered his mouth down onto hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Angela just stood there, eyes wide, mouth slightly agape and in a smile. She gave a small excited squeal and got behind the wheel, giving them some privacy. When they broke apart, smiles wide, he opened the door for her then got in the back seat.

"So was that what I would figure out?" Angela asked, starting the car.

"Yeah." her passengers said in unison, making her giggle.

--------

Brennan had just gotten out of a long hot bath and was on the couch, reading, in a tank and sweats, when she was startled by the crash of thunder.

Her stomach started doing back flips. She was not ready to be alone during a storm, but what was she supposed to do?

That's when she spotted her car keys on the table next to the front door. She mulled the thought over in her mind, reminding herself that she knew he wouldn't mind. He had shone up at her doorstep in the middle of the night before, so it was her turn. And it was only nine-thirty. She stood and marched over to the door, grabbing her keys, not bothering to change out of her pajamas and slippers. She opened the door and was startled for a second when she found Booth in a pair of pajama bottoms and a T-shirt with his fist in the air, about to knock on the door, and a small duffel bag hanging from his shoulder. He smiled, and she couldn't help but do the same.

"You beat me to the kick." she said, holding up her keys.

He laughed lightly, stepping into the apartment, closing the door behind him and dropping his duffel next to it.

"It's 'beat me to the punch'. And yeah, I saw on the news that it was going to storm tonight...and..."

"...you didn't want me to be alone." she finished for him with a look of gratefulness.

"...I didn't want to be alone." he smiled.

She couldn't help finding comfort his honesty.

"So what were you about to do?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Before I decided to come see you I was headed to bed."

"Good. Because I am _so_ tired." he breathed a sigh of relief.

He wasn't going to make her go to bed before she was ready, no matter how much he needed sleep.

Brennan gave a light laugh, "Com'on." she took his hand and led him to her bedroom.

They climbed into bed together, Booth pulling the covers over both of them.

"Goodnight, Booth." she turned her head to face him and he planted a light kiss on her lips.

"Sweet dreams, Bones." he said, then wrapped his arms around her, Brennan's back pressed against him.

Their bodies, like their personalities, and their souls, fit together like Yin and Yang.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
